shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Stefania Tearson
née was Sharona De Vil Rhodes' Genetic clone "mother" but she choose to live as a normal life and abandoned her clone "daughter". and she was later got married to Christopher Tearson and choose to live as normal person to help out with her new family in mind. she is also the aunt to Eliskuya Michael Thūrwolf. and always tries to help anyone with their quest Personality much like her genetic clone "daughter" Sharona. for Stefania's case was a helpful person but she is nice and even yet Eliskuya's uncle always calls her a "helpful person" but in reality she is indeed a friendly person who offend helps others, she offends calls strong shamans "Kings". an direct opposite of sharona's hateful ways of "Pawns" Character Relationships *Abandoned her genetic clone daughter Sharona to let her die *The Genetic Clone Mother of Sharona **The Mother of Ruby and Annie Tearson *got Married to Christopher Tearson to live peaceful to help him in the near future *Collected the combat Data from Santi Sanchez's grandfather from her Father and generic clone "daughter" to research about his blood *The Aunt to the Tearson and Thūrwolf Twins *The sister-in-law of Mikoto Maria Thūrwolf Appearance Stefania has short blond bob-cut hair while She also has brown eyes under her glasses, Many people consider her to be very attractive or beautiful without her glasses on Before the Timeskip as a Scientist she had light purple pants with a short dark purple top with a white lab coat along with sky blue high heels. After the Timeskip in her sleepwear Stefania is mostly seen sill dressed in her trademark white lab coat while wearing a one-piece black leather dress underneath the skirt she had thigh-high black fishnet stockings and purple Undergarments Inventions Abilities and Powers Experimentation in most of her quest to decipher all of the world's DNA secrets,Stefania has preformed extensive research work throughout her years, conducting countless experiments on her blood, other individuals, and has studied various blood samples to further develop new clone daughters from them. A good example is include her discovering the working of useful books and her subsequent development of a antidote of a deadly parasite, the extensive research done to her bad blood cells, and the modifications done to her own body. In addition to the enhancements made to herself, she is also capable of genetically modifying and cloning other test subjects like most of sharona's case. Most notably, Stefania was able to rewrite her own DNA to match that of genetic clone daughter's in the attempt to recreate her considerable shamanic powers. Although sharona can't not survived the procedure, she was a success among many failures. however Stefania also many tested many things, infusing the latter with her own bad DNA cells in an attempt to maximize of her own usage of a deadly parasite History Early Past and Childhood Little is known about Stefania's past she was born on January 4 to Adam De Vil Rhodes. yet not having a mother because of her father being a retried priest, she spent most of her early childhood studding and researching about DNA. however she spends most of her time at the school's lab. However her motivation was to become the greatest researcher ever in the world. Before the Timeskip Creating a Clone A Wrong Doing When sharona's birthday came when she was now fourteen years old, Sharona's grandfather wanted to give her a best birthday gift it was a mission to help him to spy on someone with him and then kill the person too. according to her generic clone "Mother" Stefania. Sharona was not herself anymore she was acting a little bit of weird even yet acting suspicious too. so her father took her genetic clone "daughter" with him. much of Stefania's annoyance Meeting with Chris for the first time In the late 1970's, Stefania went on to establish the nation's first paramedic system in Blackpool, England. In addition, she also founded the paramedic corps of the United States Armed Forces, fulfilling her dream, and there she met Christopher Tearson doing that time, the two began to work together with his special unit Doing the Timeskip A family reunion and betrayal doing the timeskip, Sharona, accompanied by her Second-in-command Masked Girl, who told her that she found her mother Stefania in her old hideout deep in the mountains somewhere hindering. Upon being warned that it was her genetic clone "mother"'s time to be "killed" and to die, however her genetic clone "mother" waited for her to enter the old laboratory hideout while Stefania defended herself by simple attacking her masked attacker. Although sharona's Masked Second-in-command was easily beaten leaving Sharona in horrible shock. but when Sharona's skills were not greater then her genetic clone "mother"'s, much of Sharona's horror. When she asked to her clone "mother" what she was really after, however sharona's mother just simply ignoring her and then injected a needle in her neck by stopping her healing abilities. the effects will fade away from her slowly. however just then sharona's clone "mother" finally answered and responded to her clone "daughter" and told her she was "out of her league" and she well die soon and then her genetic clone "mother" then took the needle out of her clone daughter's neck and turned away from her and did not say anything else towards her. with an angry sharona left in anger with her Masked Second-in-Command, while her mother was gone with out making a sound. while sharona was gone to settle things alone without her genetic clone "Mother" helping her After the Timeskip After the Shaman Fight Name Etymology the name meaning of Stefania's first name means ("crowned") while her last name means ("of village") Character Trivia References External Links Category:Tearson Tribe Member Category:De Vil Rhodes Family Member Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2